Misbehaviour
by Rabiscar
Summary: James sits behind Lily in Charms class and does everything within his power to torment her. Needless to say, Lily responds accordingly re: shouting and generally causing a ruckus. Will these two ever learn to get along? R&R. ONE-SHOT.


"Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir?" James asked in a deep voice as he leaned over his desk to prod Lily in the back of the head with his quill.

"Ow!" she cried as she swivelled around in her chair. "What? No! For the last time no! And how do you know French?"

"Wizard."

"POTTER THAT IS NOT AN ADEQUATE EXPLANATION FOR _EVERYTHING_."

"Miss Evans, please take a seat and stop yelling."

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick."

"Yeah, Miss Evans, stop getting so worked up," James murmured in an undertone.

Lily whipped her head around and shot him the stink eye.

"Knickers in a twist?" he asked innocently.

"UGH!" she grunted in disgust and turned around to face the front of the classroom, trying hard to focus on her notes.

James scooted his chair forward and gripped the edge of his desk so that his face was nearly touching Lily's red hair.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," he sang in her ear.

She didn't move a muscle.

"Lily, Lily, LILY!"

"Can't you see I'm ignoring you!?" she muttered out of the side of her mouth while keeping her eyes on her parchment.

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried," he scoffed.

She growled and stabbed at her parchment with her quill, tearing a hole through it and dragging an angry, black streak of ink across the desk.

James looked up and saw to it that Professor Flitwick was busy with his nose in the storage cupboard before climbing up to crouch on his desk and muss up Lily's hair.

"Stop it!" Lily snarled and twisted in her seat. "I swear, I'm going to hex you," she said menacingly.

"Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick said sharply, turning around just as James sunk back into his seat. "I will not have you threatening my students."

"But Professor, he-"

"That's enough! Or it will be detention for you! Get back to work!"

Lily muttered a string of obscenities under her breath and slouched down in her seat, her face reddening as the rest of the class stifled giggles.

"How is it you never get caught?" she asked James out of the corner of her mouth.

"Wizard."

"POTTER!!"

"Miss Evans, detention!" Professor Flitwick cried. "I don't know what's gotten into you, you're normally such a model student but today your behaviour is abhorrent!"

"Er. . sorry sir," she responded with a sigh as she realized it would be useless to protest.

"As am I!" he squeaked. "Nonetheless, you will report to room 203 for your detention at 4 o'clock."

"Yes, professor," she replied meekly.

Just then, the bell tolled and everyone's chairs scraped against the floor as the entire class rushed to their feet and out of the classroom. Lily stood and rolled up her parchment, stuffing into her bag along with her textbooks and quills. She heaved her bag onto her shoulder and turned around to see James leaning against the open doorway waiting for her.

"Happy now?" she asked, "Congratulations, you got me detention."

"Actually I am happy," he said, "because coincidentally, I also have detention this evening," he smirked. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, side by side in the library, polishing the medals in the trophy case, Merlin, I can hardly wait," he said breathlessly.

"You planned this?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Genius, isn't it?" he asked as he loosened his tie.

"Hardly," she scoffed. "If you think this is going to win me over, you're sadly mistaken."

"I don't know, Evans," he said doubtfully. "I think you'll fall for me eventually," he said with a small wink. "I mean c'mon, can you really say no to a guy who gets you in detention because he wants to spend time with you?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second.

"Yes I can," she said curtly and turned on her heel to storm off down the corridor.

"See you tonight!" he called after her with a big cheesy grin and ostentatious wave.

She shook her head furiously as her long strides took her away. Her anger was caused in part by James. But it was mostly due to the fact that she found herself to be smiling.


End file.
